


Intermission

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: Phineas Barnum has an inexplicable power and presence when he performs. Phillip Carlyle craves it.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> **unedited**  
> 
> 
> So this is an indirect prompt answer for [@fuckbarnum](http://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/170500310985/overglorified-trash-fuckbarnum-do-u-think) in relation to [*This post](https://fuckbarnum.tumblr.com/post/170500402245/silverlynxx-overglorified-trash-fuckbarnum). Ala gratuitous smut.
> 
> I literally listened to the opening of The Greatest Show multiple times, all while vividly reimagining the visuals and making a blow by blow of how to sexily write it. G U Y S. I did this in one sitting, it's 3am, I can't remember how to write smut. halp
> 
>  
> 
> [Read On Tumblr](http://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/170612219880/intermission)  
> 

_Woooooaaah!  
Woooooaaah! _

Phillip’s heart rate has already picked up by the time the first beat of the song thrums through the tent. The echoing, almost haunting harmony of the performers rings clear, igniting the undercurrent of anticipation until the whole room is vibrating with it.

_Woooooaaah!  
Woooooaaah! _

The audience time their foot-stamping beautifully with the cue of the dancers, and Phillip’s mouth dries up as he tries to casually rush through the low-lit backstage area. Excitement sparks across his skin as the tension builds, and Phillip manages to reach his spot in the shadows just in time.

_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for…_

His breath catches at the low sultry notes, his eyes fixed on the figure silhouetted against the stands.

_Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor…_

It was routine; a private performance away from the eyes of the cast and audience. Where Barnum could transcend heart and soul to his realm of colour and lights and assume his crown.

It was a captivating ritual, an intimate preparation which Phillip observed with the lusts of a voyeur.

_And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore…_

Barnum’s fingers skim the brim of his hat, drifting down his chest to rest on the head of his cane. Phillip’s knees feel weak and he almost moans aloud.

Barnum’s voice wraps around him like silk bonds; sensual, torturous, a litany of dark and salacious promises whispered against his skin as he’s bound.

_Taking your breath, stealing your mind,  
And all that was real is left behind. _

Desire blinds him as the man’s husky notes suddenly take on a new power and pace and he begins to march along the stands. There’s a lion in his shadow; striding with the dominance of a predator and carrying the presence of a king.

 _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya,_  
_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_  
_Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer_  
_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over_

Phillip watches with avid anticipation as Barnum stands at the opening of the ring, body in constant fluid motion and completely consumed by the music. He hears the horses start to trot past and soon the man is dashing into the ring with them, his voice carrying easily over the roar and burrowing deep into Phillip’s bones.

 _It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_  
_It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion_  
_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now_  
_So tell me do you wanna go?_

Then it’s all fire and lights and displays of magic the mind can barely comprehend; curious creations parading, exotic beauties traversing the canopy without fear of falling, wild beasts performing in the midst of the madness.

And yet Barnum is like a beacon in the middle of it all; his movements precise and perfectly sensual, and his eyes agleam with pleasure as the audience pleads him for more. He demands their attention and their cheers, and in that moment there’s nothing more powerful than P. T. Barnum, and Phillip _wants_ him.

 _It's everything you ever want,_  
_It's everything you ever need,_  
_And it's here right in front of you,_  
_This is where you wanna be…_

He locks eyes with Barnum from across the tent, the man finding him easily in his hiding spot. Phillip smirks, jerking his head slightly in acknowledgement of the man and receiving a blinding grin in response.

Breath elevating, Phillip slips backstage, deserted with all the performers and stagehands tied up in the big opening number. Then he hears it, even over the crescendo building in the main tent, the rapid footsteps of the ringmaster.

Not a moment later Barnum is _there._ Phillip can only swear as the ringmaster forcibly crowds him back and back until he’s knocked into a wooden wall and caged in. The curtain falls back across the alcove and it’s just Phillip and Phineas in a tight dim space, with the thunder of the audience only a thin wooden wall and a layer of canvas away.

Barnum is a hard line of heat against Phillip’s front, and the man’s heady scent of sweat and exhilaration engulfs him, clings to him like he’s being marked with it. The feral hunger in Barnum’s eyes is just as desperate and wanting as Phillip’s own.

They come together in a frantic clash of lips and teeth, their tongues gliding together and raiding each other’s mouths. Phillip moans freely as he’s conquered, parting his lips wider to allow Barnum to taste as he pleased; flicking his tongue in weak protest only to incite more of Barnum’s throaty growls.

He claws at the man’s signature red jacket, craving the lithe muscles beneath and managing to somehow pull his shirt free. Phillip hums in satisfaction when he gets under the impeding cloth, feeling the taut waist beaded with sweat beneath his hands.

Barnum’s teeth nip and tug at Phillip’s lower lip, sucking tenderly before licking across the plump flesh, now slick with their saliva. He blazes a trail of wet kisses down Phillip’s neck and pulls his shirt collar aside. His lips form a seal over the pale flesh and he sucks a dark possessive bruise as Phillip hisses a soft litany of curses.

The ringmaster’s hands are everywhere, tugging Phillip’s hair, stroking his chest, greedily squeezing his ass; in the distraction he doesn’t feel Barnum’s thigh slip between his own. Phillip cries out in a mixture of shock and dazzling pleasure when the man grinds up against him; his head thumps back against the wall and his legs spread wider in invitation.

Barnum chuckles quietly above him, the tip of his nose brushing Phillip’s as the pulse of the music fills the brief lull.

“You’re desperate for it,” the man’s deep baritone sends a new wave of lust pooling between Phillip’s legs, and Barnum grinds forward again. He sets a maddeningly slow rhythm, murmuring sweet encouragements into Phillip’s ear as the younger man starts to rock back against him at a feverish pace.

“Phineas, please,” Phillip implores.

Suddenly the heat and the hardness are gone and Phillip stumbles, barely catching himself on the wall.  He nearly sobs at the loss; the heat swells inside him and his cock aches with it.

Barnum stands a foot away; as far back as he can within the small space. He stands with his arms spread, hands fisted against either wall like he’s trying to hold himself back. His chest heaves with his ragged breath, and the pure want in his eyes almost has Phillip buckling to his knees.

“Trousers down.”

A shameless noise of lust escapes Phillip as he fumbles with his trousers, supporting himself against the wall as he unbuttons the tight fitting slacks and pushes them down his thighs. Phineas can’t contain his groan of pleasure as his eyes rove lecherously over the younger man; his face flushed with arousal, bedecked in his red and gold jacket with his trousers down around his knees, his cock hard and begging to be touched.

Phillip’s expression contorts with pleasure under his stare, “How do I look?” he breathes wickedly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Phineas hisses through his teeth, striding forward. He slams his hands against the wall either side of Phillip, caging him once more and forcing the shorter man to look up at him. “Undo my trousers,” he orders with admirable self-possession. Phillip’s eyes dilate at the husky growl of the ringmaster. He reaches out, unbuckling the man’s belt and working the buttons with eager fingers, brushing the man’s erection through his trousers just to hear his stuttering groan.

As soon as his trousers loosen Barnum presses into Phillip, feeling the thrum of the music and the cheering crowd reverberate through their bodies.

“Phin, _please_ ,” Phillip pleads again, aware of the time against them as the show carries on not ten feet away. They would be expecting Barnum back soon enough. “Fuck me.”

Barnum’s hand wanders low, gripping the man’s ass in a tight grip.

“Need to prepare you,” Barnum mutters, now just as desperate. Phillip closes his eyes, pressing himself back to the wall, face now aflame with more than just arousal.

“I already have,” he confesses.

Learning to sexually pleasure a man was one thing, but working himself open with his own slick fingers had been an entirely new and humiliating experience all together. He feels the ringmaster stiffen beside him, and Phillip finds Barnum staring at him with an intensity that leaves Phillip exposed. Long searching fingers slip between his legs and Phillip arches with an appraising murmur as they slide over his hole, already slick and twitching against the pad of Barnum’s finger.

Suddenly wild with lust, Barnum pulls him into the most savage kiss Phillip has ever experienced from the man, and he's swept up in a riptide of arousal. His chest burns for air as Phineas steals it all from his lungs, and Phillip is forced to turn his head away to gasp for it.

Phineas presses in close, his panting breaths hot and sticky on Phillip’s ear. “Next time, I want to watch.”

Phillip barely has time to process the surge of heat in his cock at the obscene statement before he’s forced around. He braces his forearms on the wall as Phineas grips his hips and without ceremony pushes the head of his cock to Phillip’s hole and past the ring of muscle.

“ _Aaa-Phinia-fuck_ ,” Phillip whimpers unabashed, his noises easily swallowed by the din of the audience. There was no more mortification about his self-preparation, only praise for what was undoubtedly the best fucking idea he’d ever had in his life.

Phineas’ hips slap against his ass, locking them tight together. Phillip trembles, muscles clenching tight at the welcome intrusion and Phineas moans thickly in his ear.

“Do that again,” he groans, drawing back to thrust back in. Phillip obliges with a dizzying need; his body just as hungry for the man’s cock as Phineas starts a rapid pace. The lewd slap of their flesh and the pulsing beat urges them faster and harder.

Phillip sobs, head hanging between his shoulders as he rocks back to meet Phineas’ thrusts, chasing the blazing desire that grips his untouched cock and sears him from the inside.

“You’re such a needy, desperate thing,” Phineas groans between his own panting, “You did it in the office, didn’t you? Finger yourself for me.” Phillip keeps looking down, but the way his voice pitches tells Phineas everything he needed to know. “You were so desperate you couldn’t wait. Did you moan, pretend they were my fingers?”

“Phineas, I’m – I’m going to–” Phillip chokes, spreading his legs that little bit wider, taking Phineas as deep as he possibly could.

Phineas’ arms wind tight around his chest, the man’s chin coming to rest on Phillip’s shoulder; keeping them impossibly close and forcing his strokes to become shorter and shallower.

“You’re going to take it all, aren’t you?” he presses with only the slightest tremor, fighting to assuage the overwhelming need to bury himself in Phillip’s body and never resurface.

“Phin,” Phillip whines.

“Say it, Phillip. You’re going to take it all. Tell me, beg me for it,” he relishes in Phillip’s wanton moan as the man jerks beneath him, so close to that sweet edge of bliss. He can feel it in the way the younger tightens so deliciously around him.

“I want it, ‘m going to take it, please Phin, let me come,” he yields, willing to promise the man the heavens if it meant finding his release. Phineas moans in approval, finally, _finally_ kicking back up to his previous ferocious pace.

It only takes a few rough strokes before Phillip is coming with a howl, his legs at last crumpling beneath him and taking both himself and Phineas to the floor. Phineas slips out momentarily, but readjusts not a second later, resuming his thrusts while Phillip supports himself on his hands and knees.

Wracked with inexplicable pleasure, the world seems fuzzy, and the once thundering music and applause is now muffled and distant. Only Phineas’ rapid panting sounds clear, then the deep sensual moan that’s followed by the hot flood of Phineas’ release filling him.

Phillip gasps through the last rushes of pleasure, greedily dragging air into his lungs as he feels Phineas’ slump against him, his forehead against Phillip's shoulder. He groans; muscles still trembling, Phineas’ limp cock still a pleasant thickness inside him.

Jerked from his reverie by a thunderous applause, Phillip slaps Phineas’ thigh, surprising him.

“You have to go,” Phillip urges. He growls when the man doesn’t shift, “Phineas, you’re on next!”

Phineas startles. “What? Oh Chr-” he pulls away, murmuring an apology when Phillips winces at the hasty withdrawal. Phillip eases himself to sit against the wall, grinning up at the ringmaster with his trousers still around his knees as the older man tries to make himself presentable.

Adjusting his jacket, he catches sight of his lasciviously posed lover still on the floor, shamelessly exposed. Phillip smirks up at him, liking the way the man’s eyes darken.

“When I get back, you’re going to show me exactly how you readied yourself for me.”

Phillip shivers at the promise in his voice before the man is slipping past the curtain, jogging to meet his cue on stage. Phillip already knows he’s going to miss it; the audience will be none the wiser, but the performers will know. He can’t help but laugh at the thought of Phineas’ needing to endure the remainder of the show with those knowing looks being thrown at him for the rest of the night.

He hears the ringmaster’s voice pick up the song. Only then does he move to redress enough to reach the safety of the office, Phineas’ parting words quickening his steps.

 


End file.
